haloinfinityroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Richard-465
Biography Early Life 2531-2537 (Folder 1) Abduction 2537 (Folder 2) Training 2537-2545 (Folder 3) Augmentations 2545 (Folder 4) Battle of New London 2545 (Folder 5) Battle of Sargasso 2546 (Folder 6) The "Official" Story 2545-2547 Battle of Skopje 2547 (Folder 7) Battle of Algolis 2548 (Folder 8) Battle of Paris IV 2549 (Folder 9) Siege of Damascus 2550 (Folder 10) Second Battle of New London 2551 (Folder 11) Sigeras Conflict 2552 (Folder 12) Battle of Earth 2552 (Folder 13) War Memorial Ceremony 2553 (Folder 14) Conflict against Insurrectionists 2553 (Folder 15) Anti-Piracy Operations 2553 (Folder 16) Battle of Shield World 0284 2554 (Folder 17) Mission to Zeta Halo 2555 (Folder 18) The Pharos Incident 2555 (Folder 19) Training the SPARTAN-IVs 2556 (Folder 20) Battle of New Phoenix 2557 (Folder 21) Requiem Campaign 2558 (Folder 22) Operation: Royal Flush 2558 (Folder 23) Personality Skills Family Appearance MJOLNIR Mark IV When Richard first entered UNSC service he, like the other SPARTAN-IIs, were outfitted with a suit of Mark IV MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armour. He utilised the default model of the armour for a little under three years in a range of engagements, before battle damage during the Battle of Skopje made it necessary for the armour to be replaced. MJOLNIR Mark IV PAA/Grenadier (Modified) Following his encounter with the Sangheili General Sevit 'Nyornee Richard's MJOLNIR armour was extensively reworked, completely replacing the shoulder-guards, helmet and knee-guards with variants featuring improved, heavier titanium armour. The breastplate was also reinforced with a heavier collar that served as extra protection for the throat. MJOLNIR Mark V PAA (Prototype) After the Covenant's failed assault on the Damascus Testing Facility Richard was outfitted with this design of armour in order to field-test the prototype's new shielding system for use in the final design. This armour saw service in the end years of the Human-Covenant war, though the shielding was not yet perfected at the time, and often failed without warning. MJOLNIR Mark VI PAA This model of the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armour only entered service following the Human-Covenant War, but regardless saw prominent use in the early peace-time years against Insurrectionists and Covenant Remnants alike. Its last use came in 2555 with the ONI-headed Zeta Halo Project, when Richard was selected among a handful of other Spartans to provide security for the Research Team. MJOLNIR Mark VI PAA (GEN2) The most recent model of the MJOLNIR armour the Spartan has taken up, this variant lays updated designs of the MJOLNIR Mark VI armour over the enhanced architecture of the MJOLNIR GEN2 suit. This armour has seen combat both on Earth and on Requiem against Jul 'Mdama's Covenant and the Prometheans, though has recently been updated by ONI for use in specialised tracking and EVA missions. MA5B Individual Combat Weapon System "Rigel" Richard's chosen weapon in an engagement is the venerable MA5B Assault Rifle codified "Rigel". The Spartan has carried this weapon with him in every engagement he is known to have participated in and has, over time, been modified to be able to perform in a wide variety of mission specific roles, being fitted with a Longshot sight, longer barrel over the standard model, and a suppressor, while maintaining the stock model's 60-round box magazines. This weapon features paintwork on the casing known commonly as the "Prime" skin, to enable it additional camouflage in urban, or other similar environments. Trivia * Gallery Early Life S465-1-1.png Abduction S465-2-1.png S465-2-2.png Training S465-3-1.png S465-3-2.png Augmentations S465-4-1.png S465-4-2.png Battle of New London S465-5-1.png S465-5-2.png Battle of Sargasso S465-6-1.png S465-6-2.png Battle of Skopje S465-7-1.png S465-7-2.png Battle of Algolis Battle of Paris IV Siege of Damascus S465-10-2.png Second Battle of New London S465-11-1.png S465-11-2.png Sigeras Conflict S465-12-2.png Battle of Earth S465-13-1.png S465-13-2.png Conflict against Insurrectionists S465-14-1.png S465-14-2.png Anti-Piracy Operations S465-15-2.png Battle of Shield World 0284 S465-16-1.png S465-16-2.png Mission to Zeta Halo S465-17-1.png S465-17-2.png The Pharos Incident Training the SPARTAN-IVs S465-18-1.png S465-18-2.png S465-18-3.png S465-18-4.png S465-18-5.png S465-18-6.png Battle of New Phoenix S465-19-1.png S465-19-2.png Requiem Campaign S465-20-1.png S465-20-2.png Operation: Royal Flush Category:LegionXIII Category:SPARTAN-2s